1. Field
The following description relates to a non-contact type power transfer apparatus that transmits power in a non-contact type manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as technology for wireless charging has been implemented within smartphones, a market of wireless charging has emerged. However, since wireless charging has lower charging power as compared to an existing wired charging in which rapid charging is generally available, there are problems that are disadvantageous in terms of a charging time, amongst other issues. Accordingly, a demand for increased output power of the wireless charging has grown.